


Subterfuge

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [16]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Subterfuge

**Subterfuge**

**Pairing:** Daniel Sousa/Peggy Carter

**Fandom:** Agent Carter

**Word Count:** 314

 

Daniel walked to the pool of the Stark estate and grinned as he saw Peggy in a bathing suit reading a book. He took a moment to take in her long legs and the curve of her hip.

Jarvis walked by with a tray of lemonade and cleared his throat. Hr stopped and in a low voice spoke to the agent. “Stop drooling Agent Sousa. You’re making a puddle. Someone might slip.”

Daniel glared at the man and pulled himself together. “Peggy, I have a case for you.”

Peggy looked up from her book and smiled. “What kind of case?”

“Infiltrate a high class party and crack a safe.” Daniel walked over and sat on the other chaise lounge by the pool. “What do you say?”

“What’s in the safe?” Peggy sat up and pulled her cover up on.

Daniel tried not to show his disappointment. “Plans for a bomb.”

“Sure. When is the party?” Peggy asked.

“Eight thirty.” Daniel stood up. “I’ll be by to pick you up.”

“See you then.” Peggy smiled and watched Daniel walk away.

“I have a feeling there is no bomb plans and no safe to crack.” Jarvis poured her a glass of lemonade.

“What makes you thank that?” Peggy took a sip. “Jarvis, you know something. Spill.”

“I never spill anything. Its unprofessional.” Jarvis acted offended. “But let’s just say he was very intensely looking at your legs and I think he even glanced at your bum.”

“Really? Just a glance?” Peggy took another sip. Her eyes were full of mischief.

“He should learn to ask you on a proper date and stop using subterfuge to spend time with you.” Jarvis straightened his tie.

“I like his methods but I will pass on your advice to Daniel.” Peggy picked up her book.

Jarvis sighed. He walked back to the house, muttering. “She’s joking. I’m sure of it.”


End file.
